


Lighting Up The Night For You

by orphan_account



Series: Many First Times [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most first times happen without really planning them.Wrench finds out that Marcus lives in an actual apartment and not, as presumed, in the Hackerspace.Even though this fic is part of a series it's not requiered to read Part 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The initial thought for this fic was a short, cute first time one-shot.  
> Somehow it became this... thing. I don't know what it is and let me tell you guys I am so bad at writing sexual stuff lmao.  
> The fic ended up being so long coz I couldn't bring myself to write about them actually doing it. It has sexual content but as you may will notice I did not write it *too* graphic. 
> 
> As always I have no idea what I'm doing.

 

The smell of wet stone and the sound of rain drops hitting the ground all around him made Marcus feel like being stuck in a giant dome. He alone, separated from the outside world by a thin layer of steadily falling water. Well, he alone... and Wrench.

 “When you imagined life with DedSec, have you ever pictured yourself like this?”

Marcus looked up from the laptop in his lap to Wrench who looked down to him, mask flashing at first equal signs and then question marks.  
Chuckling, Marcus bent his head sideways to feign ignorance. “What do you mean? Of course I pictured myself sitting on a rooftop in Silicon Valley in a weather where not even dogs wanna get out, all the while my super hot boyfriend holds an umbrella over me so no important equipment gets wet. Hacker life, just as I imagined it!”

With a groan, Wrench kicked him slightly against the thigh and gave him an emote eyeroll.

“Glad you enjoy it! Because I thought hacker life would involve way more explosions and sick stunts and stuff. Or at least this mission would be…” He trailed off and it appeared that he wouldn't end the sentence anytime soon. He was just staring blankly at Marcus, two white dots and nothing else.

Frowning, Marcus stared back until he finally asked, “What?”

 Trying to guess Wrench’s expression under the mask was after two weeks of officially making out at any given opportunity still not as easy as it should be. He saw Wrench more often without mask, sure. Even though it had increased from zero to maybe ten times in the last weeks.

They were really busy.

Marcus was kept occupied by running around the city at someone’s instruction and Wrench was either holed up in his garage or the Hackerspace where intimate togetherness or so to say, was rare. Hell, they hadn’t even found the right moment to tell the others about their little something.

The few times Marcus had stolen the one or another kiss, had been during late night meetings in the garage or early morning breakfast, when everyone else was either asleep or simply not around.  
And every time Wrench had been quick to put his mask back in place, or tried to hide his face in Marcus’ shoulder.

So yes, it was hard imagining what was going on under Wrench’s mask.

 “I don’t know,” Wrench finally said and started to tap nervously with his right foot on the ground. “Just… you and me. Alone. You know, that kind of stuff.”

If Marcus wouldn’t know it better, he’d thought Wrench was getting shy around him. Him - Marcus - whom Wrench wanted to show some rash after Swelter Skelter on parts you definitely do not show people you get shy around.

“You asking me if I wanna make out? Like now?” With a wink and a cheeky grin, Marcus tried to help his boyfriend a little out. Maybe Wrench still got a little uncertain in regards to their relationship. He always seemed to hesitate before he approached Marcus with the subject, be it kissing or just physical contact that went beyond the usual fist bump or short half-hug. Like Marcus would just pull back.

Wrench seemed to be pondering over the proposal, but then he suddenly flashed two carets and said: “Well, if you ask me like this… I really want to. Something about you hacking into a rich dude’s house makes me all hot and shit.”

“Yeah?” Marcus asked playfully and leaned a back on his hands, a few rain drops hitting his fingertips.

“You wanna see… how I enter it?” Now he grinned broadly, one finger circling over the keyboard of his laptop.  
Wrench’s mask showed two, rapidly blinking exclamation marks and he simulated heavy breathing, before he said: “Show me.”

The last instruction was given and just like that, Marcus found himself in the personal computer of one of Invite’s more important employees. “I’m in,” he said with a teasing wink.

“You are the worst hacker cliché to ever grace this earth. I fucking love it!” Wrench crouched down next to him, carefully shifting the umbrella so Marcus or any equipment wouldn’t get wet and looked at the screen. “What’s that?” he asked, audible frown in his voice, as he leaned closer in to study the source code on screen.

“What do you mea- oh shit! Fuck!” The moment Marcus realized what was going on, his phone started to vibrate and inside the house they were currently sitting on top of, went an alarm off.

Loud and piercing, the whole neighborhood seemed to come to alive all at once, with dogs barking and doors being opened by curious neighbors. Frantically they both stood up, Marcus putting his laptop away and trying to answer the call, the same Wrench apparently got.

“I don’t know what you boys did, but it looks like you two are gonna wear orange for a long time, if you don’t _get the fuck_ outta there!” Ray’s voice sounded pretty serious, which did nothing to hinder Wrench at giving a snappy remark,“You don’t fucking say?!” he barked over the radio while folding the umbrella hurriedly so he could move easier and faster, Marcus close on his tail.

“Did you get the data though?” Marcus asked, while jumping the last bit down on wet grass. He grabbed Wrench who almost slipped on it by the elbow and held him upright.

“Everything and more. And now hurry up! Police are on their way, we try to delay them, but man they were just waiting for something like this to happen. Seems like Blume did some upgrade for their richer costumers.”

While Sitara was talking, Wrench risked a look around the corner to the street. Marcus tried to do the same, but before he could even get close enough, Wrench already pushed him back with a hand on his chest. The sirens could hardly be heard over the house’s alarm, but the unmistakably blue light dived the whole street in its color.

“This looks bad.”

“Bad bad or we can manage bad?” Marcus looked down on his phone to the incoming intel from their group.

“Well, we could run and hope for the best?”

Shrugging, Wrench swirled the umbrella in his hand and started to tap with his foot. They were both already soaked and the slippery ground would make a little jump and run game more difficult than already under normal circumstances.

“Okay then…” Marcus began and looked up to Wrench, “we need a little distraction.” He put his phone away and got the gun out of his pants.

“I was already wondering if you had a gun in there or were just happy to see me.”

With a groan Marcus shoved his winking boyfriend a little, before beckoning him closer to the corner that separated them from the street in front of the house and several shouting police officers.

“Just blow something up and run to the backyard of the house across, you see it? I’ll be right behind you and cover you should anything happen. Got it?”

“This is gonna be fucking awesome.” Wrench muttered and gave Marcus his thumb up. He took his phone and peeked around the corner to find some suitable decoy. There wasn’t really anything and they ran out of time, as two cops approached their hiding spot cautiosuly.

“I’m gonna hack the closest cop car for distraction, but you need to take out two guys that are currently closing in,” Wrench said without turning his head.

“Alright,” Marcus answered and just like that, the closest car practically lunged forward and crashed into the one parked in front of him. A bunch of car alarms went wild and the two cops closest to them spun around, which Marcus used to take them out one by one.

“Nice shot, M!” Wrench called out excitedly, hands clapped together in childish joy, but Marcus was already dragging him to his feet and urged him to _fucking_ run.

 They were halfway across the road when the other cops noticed them and opened the fire without hesitation. Behind another car they took shelter and sat out the first hail of bullets.

_“We got two suspects. Probably male. We get you a description,”_ came the announcement over radio. After the assault was over, the remaining cops approached them carefully.

“You do not happen to have any bombs?” Marcus asked, his voice muffled by the mask he had pulled over his nose.  
Wrench looked at him like he was out of his mind, as he proceeded to pull three different kind of explosives out of his bag. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Grinning, Marcus took one grenade out of his boyfriend's hand and nodded slowly, “Right, okay. I’m gonna throw it and we’ll make a run for the backyards. I’m really not in the mood for a shootout while God is pissing on us and I can’t see shit with my glasses.”

Wrench nodded, but then he seemed to change his mind and shook his head. “Actually, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he took the grenade out of Marcus’ hand who was ready to protest, but got interrupted by Wrench again, “You’re basically rain-blind, man. I’ll throw it, we run. Ready?”

Eyes a little narrowed, Marcus was not really pleased even though he had to admit that he could barely make out Wrench’s mask behind all the rain drops on his glasses. So he sighed and agreed with a quick “Yes, sir!” before Wrench peeked from behind the car to examine the situation.

“One,” he started the countdown, “two, THREE GO!”

They both sprinted to the lowest fence as behind them the grenade exploded and with it another cop car. Marcus made it first over the fence and almost slipped on the muddy, wet grass behind. He caught Wrench by his waist to help him avoid a similar fate.

They didn’t stop running until they were a few streets down the hill and behind a dumpster in someone’s backyard. Sirens could be heard from all sides as cop cars made their way to the crime scene.

Dripping wet, Marcus tried to loosen the shirt and jacket sticking to his skin with no result. He looked over to Wrench who was in a similar condition, constantly tugging at his wet jeans that seemed to rub him the wrong way.

“You still got the umbrella?” Marcus asked a little amazed.

“Uh yeah. Not that we need it anymore. We might as well walk around naked, my sweater is sticking to me like a gross fucking second skin. Nice abs, by the way. Good choice wearing a white shirt today.” Wrench gave him his thumbs up and a wicked wink with his mask.

Puzzled, Marcus looked down and saw his now transparent shirt leaving almost nothing to the imagination, at least in regards to his torso. Almost shy he zipped his blue jacket up and gave Wrench, who chuckled quietly next to him, a warning look.

_“Search the neighborhood!”_ Came the instruction via police radio and they both looked at each other while saying simultaneously “Fuck!”

Frantically Marcus looked around and he spotted the backdoor to a – presumably – garage. He tapped Wrench on the shoulder and pointed towards it.

 

 A few moments later and they found themselves in a spacious, and more importantly, empty garage again. With a sigh they locked the door and slid down the wall next to it.

“How does it look guys?” Marcus asked Sitara after calling her.

“Well, cops are looking for you. Both of you actually. Got your descriptions and everything. Let me see...Two male suspects. One of them black and the other, well with a very noticeable mask. I mean it says ' _BDSM scene connections?'_ right there! They’re gonna crash every BDSM party from Silicon Valley to Oakland to find you now, Wrench. Good job!” Sitara actually sounded amused although just a little bit. She sighed and then continued, “My advice is that you two stay low for a while. Come back later to Hackerspace and try to not get arrested.”

“Great. Do we have to sit in someone’s fucking boring garage for the next few hours and then sneak back during the night like some rats. Uncool, man.” Wrench rested his head against the wall and took a look around in the car-less room. The residents of the house were probably not at home and thus he would have no occupation for the next few hours. Maybe he could find something, if he started to rummage through the cabinets and shelves.

“I think I’ve got an idea.”

Wrench turned his head towards Marcus who in turn, had his gaze fixed on two hideous yellow raincoats.

“Sitara, we’ll see us later.” He hung up on her and stood up. “Come on Wrench. I’m not planning on sitting around in wet jeans that rub my fucking ass sore.”

 

 It was still raining when they made their way down the street, looking for a car that would get them away. Marcus’ arm rested around Wrench’s shoulder who in turn had his masked face pressed against Marcus’ chest.

They both wore the bright yellow raincoats over their wet clothes and had the hoods pulled down, so their faces were hidden. The open umbrella provided additional protection from prying eyes, and to anyone else they looked like a normal couple, enjoying a walk in the rain.

“This is so obviously stupid, the cops will definitely fall for it.” Wrench mumbled from his place against Marcus’ chest. Marcus laughed at that, before taking a turn into a parking lot.

“I know,” he said and stopped at a silver Carazzo. “Here, hold the umbrella for a sec.”

He looked around, but the parking lot and the street were deserted. With his phone he hacked quickly into the car’s system and a second later it was open for them to drive around with.

Wrench applauded him a little mockingly before making a swift step towards the driver’s door and opened it for Marcus. With an exaggerated gesture he held the umbrella up over his head and made a little bow, “Please, your seat my good sir!”

“Why, my good sir! You shouldn’t have!” Marcus played along and took the place behind the wheel with little grin.

Wrench hurried around the car and got in the passenger’s seat with a heavy sigh.

“Dry, warm, paradise! Where to now? Sitara sure as hell doesn’t want us back for a few hours. And my garage is too fucking far. I just want to be dry again!” He flashed Marcus two semicolons.

“We could go to my place. It’s not that far.” Marcus suggested after a moment of consideration.

“What do you mean ‘your place’?” Wrench stared at him which made Marcus rub his neck a little sheepishly, even though he had no reason to feel caught at all.

“Just my place. You know with my stuff and shit.”

“What? You mean like a fucking apartment?”

Marcus only looked at him and made a vague, confirming gesture.

“You never mentioned anything! How long do we know each other now?” Wrench didn’t seemed to be actually pissed, more like taken by complete surprise. He moved closer, basically shoving his face in Marcus’ own to inspect him further.

“I can’t believe we’ve been sticking each other’s tongues down each other’s throats for what? Two weeks now? And you hadn’t had the time to mention that you actually own a real existing flat? Who are you?”

“Well, like you said it: there were tongues in throats. Not much time for talking. Despite where the fuck did you believe I was living before I came to you guys?”

Shrugging, Wrench leaned a little away and tapped with his finger against his chin.

“Man, I live mostly in a fucking garage. I don’t pry into people’s housing situations. And besides, don’t fucking question me here! Since I know you, you sleep in the Hackerspace! Of course I assumed you’re of no fixed abode, man!”

“We’re always busy, so it’s easier to just stay there. Plus, the view in the Hackerspace is much nicer.”

Wrench flashed him a pair of question marks that said without words: _“What the fuck are you talking about? We’re in a fucking basement.”_

So Marcus only smiled and gave him a wink which took Wrench a few seconds to process.

“Ah. Oh!” A few confused emotes flashed over his mask, before he settled for a pair of white dots.

“And I always wondered why you’d sleep on that tiny ass couch when you could go for the big corner one!”

Marcus only shrugged and gave him another crooked smile, “It’s actually pretty chill watching you. You’re like doing this thing when you’re so absorbed in your work and it’s really-”

“Fuck, no! Say no more!” Wrench actually put his hands over Marcus’ mouth which made Marcus only laugh before holding his hands up in surrender. He knew how uncomfortable Wrench felt when he was put in the spotlight against his will.

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up. Let’s cut this short and finally go home. The only think more uncomfortable than wet jeans are wet jeans that dry to your still damp skin. I feel like my skin’s treated with fucking sandpaper.”

“Wise word, my young padawan.”

“Not this shit again, ‘m not gonna carry you on my back!”

“Much to learn you still have…my old padawan.”

“You must be fun to have around movie nights.” Marcus said dryly as he started the engine.

“You know I’m a fucking delight to have around! At anytime and in every situation. May I remind you of our 13 hours Jimmy Siska marathon? I never felt more alive and dead by the end of Lifesavers. Worst movie, best Jimmy.”

Marcus speed up, and all the way home they discussed the aftermaths of their sleep deprived 13 hours with Jimmy Siksa and 20 liters of energy drinks to make it.

 

 When Marcus finally unlocked the door to his apartment, the rain had only increased and the short walk to the front door had made their semi-dry clothes just wet again. In retrospect it had been probably a mistake to leave the raincoats in the parking lot, and even though they had an umbrella, one side had always been unprotected as they had walked next to each other.

With a sigh Marcus closed the door behind him and looked over to Wrench who tried to see as much as possible from his home, even though they were only standing in the small hallway, packed with shoes and a few boxes that haven’t been unpacked yet.

“Don’t break your neck by scouting my place. You’re not subtle at all man,” Marcus laughed. “I’m gonna give you a quick tour, there’s not much to see anyway.”

 With an eager nod, Wrench followed him out of the hallway in a spacious living room. A big window front gave a nice view over part of the city, now blurred through the rain.  
In the furthest corner of the room, under the window stood a simple futon bed, the dark blue sheets unmade. Books and comics were gathered around it, along with a pile of clothes in different states of being worn.

Aside from that, there were only a big flatscreen with various consoles, a black leather couch, and a work desk with a PC on it in the whole room.  
The kitchen was only separated from the living room by a chest-high counter, made of bricks  and a wooden top. It was not overwhelmingly messy, but more from a lack of use than anything else. The white walls were decorated with all sorts of posters, from Jimmy Siska movies to a few Sitara made pieces, as well as pictures.

By taking a closer look, Wrench observed with a well hidden blush that many were of him and Marcus. Of course there were a significant amount with other people as well, Marcus was pretty generously with selfies, and yet Wrench couldn’t help the light headed feeling that overcame him as he looked at a pretty recent picture of him and Marcus in the Hackerspace, heads put together and a big grin on Marcus’ face.

 “I hadn’t had the time yet to unpack everything. I mean I live here for uh…  almost a year now? But man I’m lazy. And recently it was way too busy with you guys. I sleep here like every two weeks and only use my shower regularly.” Marcus paused for a moment and looked over from the fridge were he stood, before he continued, “Now that I hear it myself this sounds kinda pathetic.”

He watched Wrench looking around and felt a nervous flutter in his chest which skipped down to his stomach. Wrench was probably the first person in his apartment since he moved in. Not to mention the fact, the first person he made out with and still wanted to… well. Do other things.

Of course the thought had to come up as his boyfriend saw his home for the first time and they both were damp and kind of cold and every normal person would think of a way to get as dry as fast as possible. But no, here he stood, Marcus Holloway, thinking how to approach the matter of sex as he looked inside his empty fridge, save for a surprisingly still good pack of milk and a half eaten pizza from eight days ago.

It wasn’t that they had never talked about it, just never anything specific. As revealing as Wrench could be with his porn collections and preferences for the one or other thing, he never talked about his actual experiences or expectations. And for Marcus, he was just happy that he could be with Wrench. Preferably mouth on mouth, but it’s been a while - him having anything serious going on - so he felt a little unsure. It was actually really frustrating.

 “I gotta say I like it here, M. A little boring, but not judging you’ve been busy and shit,” Wrench interrupted Marcus inner turmoil and flashed him two carets. “Question though, you got a bathroom? I need to take a piss since we made it out of Silicon Valley in one piece.”

“Ah fuck, sure man! Totally forgot! It’s over there, next to the alien egg lamp from _Alien_. You can admire it if you want to, got it with a Ridley Scott autograph and a lifelike alien inside. You’re welcome.” Grinning smugly, Marcus pointed towards the bathroom door while Wrench got two exclamation points on his mask and gasped “No fucking way, man!”  
He inspected the lamp and then nodded satisfied, “To think how much effort this took you to get. You’re really a high level nerd, Marcus. I am somewhat turned on right now.”

For a second Marcus gaped at the back of his boyfriend, could this be a sign? But then Wrench laughed and turned around, “We should watch _Alien_ now! And dude I’m sure as fuck hungry! You got anything? Ah whatever, let’s talk about this when I’m not about to piss on your good hardwood floor any minute!”

With that said, Wrench vanished behind the bathroom door and Marcus found himself left alone, with nothing he could offer his boyfriend to eat and a weird mood, not really horny but like he could get really into it with a helping hand and the right images in his head. Maybe there was still some adrenaline left from before, or it might as well be the fact that Wrench was at his place. With him. Alone.

 Groaning, Marcus placed his forehead on the kitchen counter and tried not to think about anything at all. Maybe he should change as long as Wrench was still busy in the bathroom.

He unzipped his damp jacket to hang it over the back of a chair before he opened the belt of his pants and tried to remove the sticky jeans from his legs. It felt truly disgusting and he was glad that he got rid of the stiff cloth that rubbed him sore with every step. His socks were surprisingly dry and so were his boxer shorts.

His hands ran over his almost dry shirt, it wasn’t as transparent as before and with a small blush Marcus remembered Wrench’s words. It wasn’t like him to get shy, especially around Wrench. They had talked about way more… explicit things without even blinking an eye. Even though that had been mostly before they sort of made up and were now more or less officially dating.

Not like they had been on a date or anything. And the others weren’t informed either, although Marcus was pretty sure Sitara knew something was up. In reality, the only thing that had changed between him and Wrench was that they would kiss from time to time and on Marcus’ side increasingly horny thoughts. He could admit with almost no shame that he thought about Wrench during his Alone Time. Even before they had kissed that night two weeks ago.

With a soft groan he tried to _not_ think about the stuff he had imagined Wrench doing, instead he walked over to his bed - intending to find something comfortable to wear. He bent down to pick up a pair of black sweatpants when the bathroom door was opened and a low whistle followed shortly,

“Damn, M! Nice view!”

 Marcus straightened himself so fast, he almost stumbled backwards. Wrench chuckled behind him and Marcus turned around, ready to fight whatever he needed to fight should Wrench make fun of him.

Wrench greeted him by leaning casually against the door frame, a towel thrown over his head like a hood. His studded vest was missing and so was his mask.

“I’ve taken the liberty to use one of your fluffy hipster towels, M. Gotta say they smell really good and I’ve never been someone who misses the opportunity to use fresh laundry. Also I’m wet and no, not in the sexual way. I mean yet.” He stopped abruptly as if he only just now got aware of what he had said plus the fact that his mask was missing. He grabbed the blue towel from his head and started to rub his face furiously.

Marcus wasn’t sure if he could hear a muffled scream or not, but he was too distracted by willing away the sudden heat in his belly to really care.  
He cleared his throat after a moment and responded hoarsely, “No, sure. I mean do you need something to change into? I got uh… stuff. I mean clothes.”

 He was 24 years old. Not fucking 16 with his High School Crush Vanessa on his first movie date. Hell no, not even that had been this awkward. Wouldn’t it be so painful he would be laughing, and he was absolutely certain Wrench would join in.

Peeking from behind the towel, Wrench nodded slowly. Marcus saw how he kept glancing back into the bathroom, probably to his mask. But before Marcus could ask him about it, Wrench suddenly fixated his gaze on Marcus and they looked, really looked at each other for a moment.

“Remember earlier?” Wrench asked, “Like when I tried to ask you if you’d wanna make out with me?”

Of course Marcus remembered.

“You still wanna?”

And suddenly Marcus laughed, a little breathlessly but also relieved.

“Holy fuck, yes! Shit, I was really fucking worried there for a second we lost our thing!” he said while walking towards his boyfriend, hands gesturing between them, “Like shit, we started to act like complete idiots. I mean I acted like a complete idiot. I know you, don’t even know why I got so nervous, but man you’re just you, super hot and shit,”

And while he kept talking, Marcus noticed that he was actually, really, really nervous. He couldn’t help it his mouth kept running when he felt a little overwhelmed and despite everything he was, in fact, very hot for his boyfriend,

“Also I think I’m out of food, except maybe for corn-”

 Wrench simply kissed him when he was within reach. A simple kiss on the lips to shut him up, and with success. Marcus blinked slowly, he felt Wrench’s hands on his waist and suddenly their bodies were pressed together. The dark sweater Wrench wore was still a little damp against Marcus’ almost dry shirt, but even through the cloth he noticed how hot they both felt.

“Not to complain or anything, but I feel your dick M. And this time I’m pretty sure it’s not your gun…” Wrench mumbled in the crook of Marcus’ neck and Marcus felt himself heat up. Not only in his face but also in his belly and well, his groin.

“I- uh sorry?”

Wrench laughed at that and actually moved a bit away from him so they could look each other in the eyes.

“Do you know what I like the most about you, Marcus?” he asked, pale eyes a little squinted as if he was searching for something in his boyfriend’s face. Marcus expression shifted from a frown to a smug grin,

“My irresistible charm and dashing look? Or these nice-looking babies?” He flexed his right arm and winked at Wrench jokingly. To his surprise Wrench laughed again, this time fully visible, right in his face. Marcus thought his heart would jump right out of his chest at any minute now.

A little push from Wrench made him stumble backwards and brought him back down.

“Yeah sure, pretty convincing arguments. Like we wanted you for DedSec ‘cause you look like you belong on a fucking Plainstock magazine cover and shit.”

“Hey, don’t insult me! Do I look like I get my stuff from Plainstock?”

Somehow Wrench managed to guide him backwards, cornered him until Marcus felt the bed frame at his calf. He looked behind himself and back to Wrench who was suddenly unreadable to him without his mask on.

A final push against the chest and Marcus fell backwards on his bed.

Wrench pulled the towel from his head, and let it slid to the floor with shaky sigh.

 “You know,” he started and crawled after Marcus until he was straddling him, knees left and right of his hips, “you make me really forget that I’m like… not wearing my mask. Like right now and… that’s fucking nice I guess.”

It was obvious how uncomfortable Wrench suddenly felt, he was back with averting his gaze and despite his words, Marcus was pretty sure he’d be way more comfortable with his mask back on. A soft smile emerged on Marcus’ lips and he lifted a hand up to touch his boyfriend’s cheek,

“Hey, if you wanna wear it, wear it. I like both of your faces.”

Wrench looked over his shoulder to the bathroom door for a second, but shook his head and turned back around.

“No, no it’s fine I guess. Besides it’d be really fucking hard to do this, so…” he leaned down and this time Marcus returned the kiss right away. He felt Wrench’s hands on his cheeks and throat and placed his own on Wrench’s hips.

 Their kisses were still a little clumsy, mostly on Wrench’s part. He was not very experienced with kissing, that much he had told Marcus hesitantly after a while. Apparently he was no big fan of it either but as soon as Marcus had suggested to keep the kissing to a minimum Wrench had fiercely protested. And Marcus wasn’t one to complain, he loved kissing and he especially loved Wrench’s overly eager kissing which often resulted in bites and awkward nose bumps. And also this time, things got pretty heated after a short while, from 0 to 100 just like them.

And they’ve been there before, Marcus’ hand under Wrench’s shirt and Wrench only one kiss away from sliding a hand in Marcus’ pants. But last time it had found an abrupt end when Ray had came stumbling down the stairs to the Hackerspace, high and drunk and whatnot. And to be found out by Ray of all people in this kind of situation had been for both of them a real No-Fucking-Way situation, and they actually had never made it any further than this one time.

Marcus was debating whether he should start pulling on Wrench’s shirt to signal him that he wanted it _gone_ when Wrench suddenly pulled away and straightened himself a little bit. In the process he slid carelessly over Marcus’ groin, who in return stifled a treacherous moan.

“As much as I dig your nerdy look and the teacher vibes you give off with your glasses, they’re kinda in the way.”

Without further warning, Wrench lifted them from Marcus’ nose and placed them carefully on the bedside table next to them.

“Much better.”

Wrinkling his nose, Marcus got used to the feeling of his glasses gone and then grinned up to Wrench, “I had no idea you’re into the teacher thing. Kinky backstory?”

“Not at all,” Wrench waved him off dismissively, “I’m just a city boy who loves his sexy, nerdy teacher fantasies as much as anybody else.”

 He started to fidget on top of Marcus as if he was trying to find a good position and brushed just as many times against his boyfriend’s more sensitive body parts.

“Are you- are you fucking _done_?” Marcus blurted out, his arousal hardly hidden anymore and so his intentions where he imagined this little interlude would be heading.

Wrench stopped and looked down on him, an unreadable expression on his face before he answered with a deadpanned voice: “Not until you’ve come all over me.”

It took them both a moment to realize that he just said that out loud.

“Holy fuck!” Marcus exclaimed as Wrench cheeks reddened deeply and they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. In a hasty attempt to sit, Marcus almost knocked Wrench from his lap and onto the floor but could save him by grabbing his arm.

“Fuck, I mean yes! Yes, let’s do it like shit, are you sure? Are you serious?” His heart was beating even faster and his dick twitched at the prospect of actual action after months of only seeing a hand and various images from certain people and the occasional fictional character.

“Well, I didn’t make you carry a torch for me to leave you standing in the rain…” Wrench started and began to push Marcus’ shirt up, so his hands could touch the naked skin underneath. Marcus watched him and swallowed a moan as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Slender fingers danced around the pink waistband of his boxer shorts but stopped shortly, and returned to push his shirt over his chest instead. With his fingers spread out Wrench roamed over Marcus’ torso, felt the twitching muscles under his touch and started to tug at the shirt eventually, signaling Marcus to get rid of it completely.

As soon as it was gone, Marcus pulled Wrench down into a kiss while his hands slid over Wrench’s back to the hem of his shirt. He pushed it up, until Wrench lifted his arms and his shirt joined the other one on the floor.

“You still sure?” Marcus asked in between kisses, grabbing Wrench’s hair and feeling his ass now rubbing deliberately on Marcus' hard dick. He groaned and tried to collect himself for a moment, but suddenly Wrench stood up on the bed and fumbled with the button of his jeans.

“I am fucking sure, do you have any fucking idea how long I waited for this? And do you even know how many DedSec members would fucking kill me to be in my place? Hell, every fucking person who’s into dudes would kill for this!”

While rambling, Wrench managed to free himself from his jeans and socks and threw them somewhere behind him. Marcus couldn’t even follow what was said as his head was filled with tattooed skin and the feeling of hands on his waistband and the obvious bulge in Wrench’s bright red boxer shorts.

 When Wrench came back down on him, Marcus acted faster this time and made sure they’d switch positions, so Wrench was now lying on his back and Marcus on top of him. He grinned at Wrench who stuck his tongue out in return.

“You’re making this way to easy.” Marcus said and went for the tongue before he kissed his way further down, from throat to chest and finally reaching the navel. He could feel Wrench’s erection very clearly against his chest now and grinned even wider.

“Happy to see me?”

Huffing, Wrench pressed his legs left and right against Marcus, so he was caged between them.

“It’s not like I haven’t already imagined you down there so…”

Their eyes locked over Wrench’s rising and falling chest before Wrench looked away quickly, tongue licking nervously over his lips, “It should be me asking if you’re actually sure. ‘m not exactly what people imagine while having fun. At least without the mask.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Marcus suddenly laughed, head resting against Wrench’s thigh, “you’re just fine as jerk-off material, _trust me_.”

Now it was Wrench’s turn to laugh, he rested his head back on the mattress to look at the ceiling while his body shook with silent laughter.

Marcus started to trace the WRENCH tattoo with his fingers and observed with excited joy the goosebumps it left on Wrench’s pale skin.

“Really man? What did you picture? I’ve been a bad boy, haven’t I? Aw shit man, did you spank me?”

“No, I did not spank you! What the fuck?” He looked up and tried to observe his boyfriend’s face but he was still watching the ceiling. “But you would like that right? I always wanted to ask you if there was some deeper meaning to your Swelter Skelter outfit…”

“You mean ‘deeper’ as in BDSM?” This time Wrench looked back and to Marcus’ surprise wore a small smile, “Maybe you’ll find out eventually.”

“Are you flirting with me? While I’m basically about to enter your pants? Shit!” Marcus laughed and pressed a kiss on the inside of Wrench’s thigh. He kept his lips there and wandered slowly over every inch of skin until his nose was almost nuzzled between Wrench’s legs where he felt the heat and took the smell through his boxer shorts in.

“I’m- -fuck!” Wrench panted somewhere above Marcus’ head. 

“Yeah, going there…” he mumbled back and finally hooked his fingers under Wrench’s waistband to pull the shorts all the way down to his feet. On his knees, Marcus watched as Wrench kicked them off completely, and proceeded to bite his lower lip in anticipation.

“Stop doing that!” He got almost kicked in the face by Wrench’s foot, but could dodge it more or less gracefully.

“Doing what?! I’m just looking!”

“Then do it less- - sexually! I’m fucking naked in front of you, it _is_ kinda embarrassing!”

“Dude, there is not much I haven’t already seen on Swelter Skelter.”

Wrench blinked then fixed his gaze on something beyond Marcus’ shoulder. “It’s different without the mask…”

“Okay, okay got it. Less staring, more doing! Aye-aye, sir!”

 He leaned down do kiss Wrench once more while his hands roamed over his legs and spread them a little further, so he could slide down between them and let his mouth wander down on Wrench’s upper body, between his legs. Down there he gave his erection an experimental lick and watched Wrench’s reaction with a smug grin as he let out panted curses.

He didn’t give Wrench the time to collect himself though, instead he took him into his mouth and pressed his hands in his thighs.  
It’s been a good while since Marcus had done this and his jaw started to ache slightly. His head went up and down for a while, before he felt a soft tug in his hair. He looked up questioningly, Wrench still halfway inside his mouth.

“I wanna- - fuck I want you, M. I mean like _really_. Let’s do this.” His pupils were blown and a healthy blush graced his cheeks, Marcus’ felt his own cock react, all the blood went from his brain down between his legs.

Very eagerly Marcus’ released Wrench’s erection from his mouth and scrambled to his knees, face hot and heart beating like he just sprinted a full mile as fast as he could.

“You mean- - Are you sure?!”

“Fuck man! Yes! Fuck me, okay! Holy shit I think I was sure about this when I put that damn sack over your head. Not that I’m into weird roleplay or anything…”

While Wrench was still talking, Marcus had already crawled over to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He retrieved a pack of condoms and a brand new bottle of lube.

 “Wow, you seriously got no game Marcus,” Wrench remarked, “Even the condoms aren’t opened yet!”

“Fuck off, Reggie. I’ve got enough game!”

“Your right hand doesn’t count.”

The bottle of lube missed Wrench’s head only by a few inches and landed with a soft thud on a pillow, shortly followed by the condoms. Wrench rolled over to get both in his hands and read the application instructions while Marcus stood up to remove his underwear.

“You really buy the good stuff, M.” Wrench turned around and grinned when he saw what Marcus was about to do. “Oh I see, all inclusive today!”

With an eyeroll Marcus pulled his shorts down and climbed out of them.

“And here The Dark Knight Rises!” Wrench proclaimed excited as he admired Marcus’ naked body and his erection he had only felt through various layers of clothing until now.

“Really man? Really?” Marcus stood there with his hands on his hips and gave Wrench his disappointed head-shaking.

“Ah come on, that was funny! Remember when I said I’m not into weird roleplaying? That was a lie, I want you to be Batman. Give me the Batman voice!”

 Marcus climbed back into bed, right between Wrench’s legs and placed his hands next to his head. He leaned down and said in his deep voice:

“You don't think I enjoyed what we did this evening, do you? What I did tonight was for for the country and only the country! You don't think it gave me any pleasure, do you?”

Howling, Wrench threw his head back while kicking with his legs in pure excitement.

“Open Wounds 2! Holy fuck M, your Jimmy imitation is probably your fucking hottest trait! I think I came a little bit!”

With a smirk Marcus looked down between Wrench’s legs and back up again, “No problem, you’re still there. Better than Batman, right?”

“You bet your sexy ass it is. Damn.”

 A little astonished, Marcus noticed how open Wrench’s face was to him. He could talk to his face, watch him laugh and for the first time without the nervous flicker in his eyes whenever he put his mask down. With an increasing heartbeat, Marcus realized it was because Wrench was comfortable around him.

 “So which one do you want? I think blue is your color.”

Blinking, Marcus followed Wrench’s fingers that rummaged through the condom box and revealed a little blue pack.

“Or do you prefer red?” Another pack appeared between his fingers. “Man I feel like fucking Kakashi, except for throwing stars, I kill Akatsuki with condoms.”

“Shut up, if anyone here is Kakashi it is me. And give me the blue one!”

However, before Marcus could snatch the condom from him, Wrench pulled away and held both of them over his head.

“I wanna do it.” He looked Marcus firmly in the eyes, absolutely certain.

“… I- - uh sure.”

Suddenly self-conscious, Marcus watched as Wrench sat up and opened the blue pack with his fingers. He let himself be guided on his back and licked nervously over his lip when they appeared to be in the same position as before.  
Wrench was straddling his legs, only this time his hand stroke over Marcus’ erection from base to tip. His breath hitched and he couldn’t look away when Wrench rolled the condom down in practiced ease.

 “Safer Sex is hot, kiddos!” Wrench said with a grin and Marcus felt the tension leave his body as he chuckled with him.

“I hope you’re not shooting a movie for Planned Parenthood with me.”

“A man needs to eat! How do you think I earn my money?” Wrench leaned forward to grab the lube, but Marcus was faster.

“Now it’s my turn, okay?”

A beat of silence, then: “I usually do it myself…”

“What? Where’s the fun in that?”

Marcus sat up so he was on eye level with Wrench in his lap. “ I’m gonna make you feel real good, okay?” With his right hand he caressed Wrench’s face, placed his thumb over the almost faded wound he had sustained by defying the FBI assholes.  
Wrench only nodded and then kissed Marcus, initially a bit diffidently but soon embraced him wholly which Marcus returned and made him slowly lie back down.

 They both panted when Marcus finally drew back and opened the lube to cover his fingers with it. He smeared it generously over them and leaned back on his knees, clearing his throat nervously. Wrench’s sight, naked and panting in front of him made him almost lose all good reasoning, his thinking happening between his legs, driven by the prospect of long missing sex.

“You’re staring again.” Wrench remarked.

“Sorry, sorry can’t help it!” Sheepishly Marcus rubbed his nose with his clean hand. He then positioned himself more comfortably in front of Wrench and tapped him on the knee. Wrench got the point and lifted his feet on Marcus’ shoulder.

 “Fuck man. The view… the view…”

Wrench almost kicked him in the face again, but Marcus could hold him back by his ankle and grinned like he was not sorry at all.

“You ready?”

“Fuck M. You talk way too much. I was born ready!”

Humming affirmatively, Marcus stroke with his lube-coated hand over Wrench’s erection and down to his ass where entered him eventually.

“Born for my cock, sounds nice.”

Wrench only huffed as he looked up to the ceiling while Marcus’ fingers slowly but steadily worked inside of him.

 “Dude, you’re totally relaxed. Wow.”

Wrench showed no signs of discomfort as Marcus prepared him. Low moans escaped his lips from time to time which made Marcus swallow dryly, and besides his obvious erection, he would curl his toes when Marcus hit an especially nice spot. In a desperate attempt to calm down, Marcus squeezed his hard cock with his free hand, naturally it made everything just worse.  
He groaned, eyes closed for a second.

“I just like this part,” Wrench said suddenly, “even though I’m not used to the position.”

Marcus opened one eye to look at Wrench. “What do you mean?”

“I, well--” it was honestly endearing how easy it was to spot the rising blush on Wrench’s face. He turned his head in an attempt to hide it but Marcus had already seen it.

“I usually do this like on all fours and stuff…”

Marcus first thought was a confused _what_ , followed by a vivid image of Wrench getting fucked from behind while he was on all fours. His stomach went nuts from excitement and his dick was basically screaming at him by now. Grasping for something to say he stuttered the first thing he could think of,

“You- I mean we- uhm like, we can switch positions if you wanna?”

Wrench glanced at him from the corner of his eye as if he considered what was said, but eventually shook his head.

“I kinda like it… Seeing your face and uhm yeah…” he trailed off, Marcus felt the way he lost his relaxation gradually and therefore leaned forward to press a kiss on the anarchist tattoo on his throat.

“Yeah I prefer your face over your back view too… Even though it’s a nice back. Maybe another time.”

He rubbed intentionally over Wrench’s erection when he leaned back again and grinned at the way Wrench’s toes curled. He added another finger and took the bottle of lube in his other hand.

 “You feeling good? Like I don’t wanna pressure you or anything, but I am this close of just jerking off on your face.”

This made Wrench actually smirk a little bit and he wriggled around Marcus’ fingers like he needed some more consideration. “Marcus I’ve been such a bad boy… Punish me…” he said in a high sing-song voice.

With a blank expression Marcus pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a shirt that lay close by.

At Wrench’s disappointed growl he grinned winningly, “Thought you wanted to be punished.”

“Fuck you.”

“Soon enough.”

 Marcus squeezed some lube on his hand and spread it over his hard cock with a few strokes. His heart was beating from excitement and nervousness and he gave Wrench – who watched his hands attentively – one last look, then he put his hands gently on Wrench’s rising and falling stomach, brushed over it gently before moving to his hips. He grabbed them a little firmer and lined his cock up to press against it Wrench’s entrance.

Marcus watched every single twitch in Wrench’s expression, so fixated on not hurting him in the process that a sudden yank took him by complete surprise. He fell over, almost head-butted Wrench doing so, but could catch himself with his hands on the mattress.

Wrench wrapped his legs around him and his fingernails dug into Marcus’ shoulder blades.

Lips brushed against Marcus’ cheek, and Wrench moaned almost directly into his ear.

“Fuck,” Marcus pressed through gritted teeth, realizing it had been way too long since the last time he had done that. And even longer since he had done it with someone he really cared about.

“Come on, M! Come on!”

He felt Wrench’s heels digging into his lower back as he seemed to be impatient, rocking his hips to get Marcus moving.

“Jesus fucking Fuck! I’m going, I’m going!” Marcus started to move, slowly at first but with every thrust Wrench clawed himself deeper in his shoulder and back while moaning “Faster!”

The sound of skin on skin filled the room for some time, only interrupted by moans and occasional curses. Marcus was pretty sure that Wrench was scratching over his back but he felt no pain, if anything it was arousal and it made him go faster and harder. It felt good. To lose control and to just follow what his and Wrench’s body told him to do.

 “H-hey Wrench,” Marcus slowed down a little bit to look at Wrench with a crooked smile, “I'm in.”

Groaning and then laughing, Wrench stopped in his movements for a second to pull Marcus down and kissed him on his lips, followed by his throat and collarbone. Marcus returned the gesture, pressed dozens of tiny kisses against the sensitive skin of Wrench's neck and every so often a little bite to get a different reaction from him.

Bruises were nothing uncommon on Wrench’s body Marcus had noticed, many of them covered his arms and legs in different states of healing. Not that Marcus looked any different, he took his fair share of hits on a daily basis. So it wasn’t that much of a surprise that Wrench actually liked it a little rougher.

Marcus felt Wrench tighten around him as he hit a sweet spot and drew a shamelessly loud moan from him.

“Fuck,” he panted, as Wrench sneaked one hand between them and started to slowly jerk himself off in the same rhythm Marcus would thrust into him. With his right hand Marcus brushed a few sweaty strands out of Wrench’s face and watched with some sort of fascination how Wrench worked himself more and more to his climax.

It appeared that Wrench wanted to say something as he caught Marcus staring again, but everything got drowned out as he suddenly clutched at Marcus’ back intensely, almost painful, and moaned deeply into the crook of Marcus’ neck.

He felt Wrench’s orgasm, not just because he felt the sticky wetness on his chest but in the trembling of his arms and quivering of his stomach. It was really everything Marcus needed to make him come himself.

 They both were panting and sweating as they came down from their high.

It took Wrench a moment to release Marcus out of his death grip, so the latter could pull back and get rid of the condom.

When he came back, he fell backwards on the bed next to Wrench and they just lay there for a few silent moments where both were busy with catching their breath.

 

“Shiiiiiit.”

Marcus stared at the white ceiling of his apartment, listening to the steady drum of rain hitting the window over his head, as he struggeled to but what just happened into words.

“I think that were not even five minutes,” Wrench rolled around to prop himself up on his elbow and watched Marcus chest rise and fall, “best five minutes of my life though. So far.”

Chuckling, Marcus closed his eyes. “Not my fault that I’m so good you come after like two minutes.”

“Fuck you, Marcus.” Wrench lay back down, arms crossed under his head. “Sorry for ruining your sheets though. And something got even under your chin, sorry man.”

Touching with index and middle finger under his chin, Marcus inspected Wrench’s remnants that were drying to his skin pretty fast. His chest got a few stains as well just as Wrench’s did.

“Had to change it later anyway.” He turned his head to look at Wrench who had closed his eyes and seemed to be dozing off, pretty much indifferent to his nakedness and general state.

 “You wanna take a shower? I could get us something to eat meanwhile. ‘cause I think all I got is cornflakes and like a semi-rotten pizza.”

“I don’t wanna live off your money M, I mean there were times I would have eaten rotten pizza but I don’t wanna ruin your pretty home either. So I’m all for ordering food.”

With a grin Marcus rose his fist and declared loudly: “So fresh food it is!”

 Rolling around to get out of bed took both of them a little longer than actually planned though. The cozy feeling and blissful high after an orgasm made their limbs heavy and Wrench also complained a little about his sore backside.

Marcus was the first to find his way in the bathroom for a quick wash, but returned only five seconds later to scold Wrench about his scratched up back.

“Shit man, it’s fucking burning. How the fuck is that possible you don't even have real nails? And did you _bite_ me?!” While examining himself in front of the bathroom mirror he found a few other bruises and shouted every single one to Wrench in the living room.

After a while Wrench joined him, arms crossed over his chest and a critical frown on his face, “It doesn’t look too bad? Also you didn’t complain before! It’s the heat of the moment, M! Heat of the moment!”

Marcus had just finished with cleaning himself and pulled a fresh pair of boxer shorts up as he turned around. “They gonna itch like shit when they heal. I’m gonna complain to you the whole time!”

With a grin he cornered Wrench against the doorframe to kiss him, but the other only shoved his face away and stepped around him.

“Get me something to eat then we can talk about sexual favors again.”

Feigning a pout, Marcus watched as the bathroom door was shut in his face and sighed exaggeratedly loud, so Wrench could still hear him from the other side.

 As Wrench hadn’t expressed any wishes, Marcus simply called the closest Thai restaurant and ordered half of their menu. He might as well start to restock, even though he couldn’t avoid shopping for actual groceries forever. His mother would slap him ten times down if she could see how he lived.

As it would take a while for the food to arrive he stripped the bed and made a mental note to actually fucking do his damn laundry in the next few days, or he would run out of underwear and socks soon. Taking down Blume really took its toll on his housekeeping, even though he hadn’t been the tidiest person to begin with. There was a reason why he hadn’t let his mother see his apartment after he had moved in.

 He had just changed the sheets when Wrench came out of the bathroom, towel around his hips and mask back on.

“Gotta take you up on your offer, M. You got anything to wear for me?”

With a quick glance to the pile of laundry he had to do which included most of his clothes, Marcus nodded slowly while approaching his closet on the other side of the room. “Sure, yeah I’ll get you something.”

Except for a pair of jeans, three pairs of boxer shorts and two sweaters there was nothing really left. His habit of wearing something for one day and then getting bored of it but actually never putting it back in the closet or even better, in the washing machine, panned out in the worst possible wear. With a sigh he pulled his East Beast sweater out – it looked even big on him and would probably swallow Wrench and his skinny frame completely.

Wrench had put his own underwear back on in the meantime and was rubbing his hair dry when Marcus threw the sweater to him. Catching it with one hand he inspected it and then laughed loudly,

“What the fuck? I’m gonna look like a fucking child that wears his dad’s shirt!”

“Ugh, please never compare me to a dad again. Turn off 100%.”

“Huh? That’s interesting…” Holding the shirt in front of himself Wrench swung back and forth while spinning around like he was in a dressing room.

“Do I look cute like this… Daddy?” he asked in a squeaky voice, flashing him heart emotes and carets.

“I am going to call the fucking police if you do that ever again. Fucking creepy!”

 Laughing, Wrench winked at him and Marcus turned away, pretending to suppress a shudder. As he turned back around however, he had to force himself to not bite his tongue. Wrench had slipped into the sweater, and just as expected it was way too big on his shoulders.

It was honestly fucking cute.

“I think I could fit Sitara in here as well.” Wrench eyed himself warily, pulled a little bit on the collar that hung lower than when Marcus would wear it.

“But it’s actually really fucking cozy. Wouldn’t there be a certain image I had to maintain, I’d wear your stuff much more often! The perks of being a hipster.”

Marcus was saved from commenting on anything when the doorbell rang and both of them looked up in utter excitement for the expected food.

Grabbing some cash, Marcus hurried over to the door and received with a gushy “Thank you!” their meal. He returned with three bags full of everything to the living room where Wrench was already sprawled out on the couch.

“Food! Food! Food!” he chanted excited and followed Marcus to the kitchen while bouncing up and down from his heels to his toes.

 

It wasn’t until much later, as they lay on the couch, Wrench with his head planted on Marcus’ chest and a mountain of empty food containers in front of them while _Alien_ flickered across the TV, that Marcus found the words to express what had happened today:

“Today was good.”

In the dark room with the TV as the only light source (and the weak glowing of the Alien egg) it was hard to make anything out, but Wrench’s mask flashed to life and gave Marcus two confused zeros.

“I mean… we had fun. Right?”

Question marks followed by exclamation marks emphasized Wrench’s thought process.

“Dude, what are you even talking about? I slept with my best friend today and now we’re watching _Alien_ and you like actually understand every single one of my comments. Wouldn’t I feel any sexual attraction to you already I would feel it by now. Sure, today was good. Or maybe you could say fucking great! It's really up to you! And by the way, if you thought we had good sex earlier then just wait what happens when I keep the mask on.” He winked and Marcus could imagine the wicked smile beneath.

With a snort he flicked Wrench against the forehead. “I’m not letting you whip me.”

“We will see.”

They returned to watch the movie with occasional comments and Marcus’ hand combing through Wrench’s messy locks.

And later, once they were ready to go to bed, Marcus noticed that it was much easier to fall asleep with Wrench breathing beside him than just watching him from the tiny couch in the Hackerspace.

**Author's Note:**

> The Open Wounds 2 quote is actually from a James Bond movie lmao. Don't remember which one and I changed it a little bit, in the original one he says "for country and king" but I think Jimmy Siska only plays your good old American Hero, so no king!
> 
> Also I wanted to write some sort of epilogue and the famous morning-after situation but I am tired.  
> Maybe I'll add an epilogue chapter later!


End file.
